Not such a bad decision
by t0rao
Summary: Post-Dressrosa. Luffy is scared of cats. Lawlu, fluffy & silly. Chapter 2 contains some smut.
1. Chapter 1

Huge thanks to lawsfuckinspookyface and drunken-witch-of-time who checked this story and really helped me out a lot!

* * *

><p>The sun was already going down when they had finally finished loading the ship. Sanji insisted on stocking up loads of food because they didn't know where or when they would land next, and with two emperors going after them he wanted to be sure they could survive for a long time on the sea. If they were lucky enough they would run into Law's crew before Big Mom caught up with them. Luffy particularly looked forward to that, he still remembered how fluffy Bepo was from two years ago. He smiled at the thought, and entered his room. He still wasn't used to having his own room but, after they allied with the Heart Pirates, Franky insisted in building it, since otherwise there wouldn't be enough room in the men's quarters for Law. <em>Not that the surgeon slept there, anyway.<em>

The room was in complete darkness. Luffy didn't bother turning on the light, took off his sweat-soaked shirt and tossed it somewhere on the floor. He then walked towards the bed. What he didn't expect was the death surgeon lying there. So _that's_ where he was instead of helping them load the ship. _This fucker._ If he wasn't this tired he'd draw something on his face, but right now he only wanted to sleep.

"Oooiiii Torao wake up, you're taking up the whole bed" Luffy whined, poking at him. Law didn't move an inch.

Luffy went back to the door and switched on the light. Law was lying in the middle on their bed and...it looked like he was_ hugging_ something? It was white and fluffy...could it be he made a Bepo plush while he was away?! Did he miss the bear this much _too_? They had to find Bepo-no, Law's crew _soon_.

Luffy had just moved closer to get a better view of the plush when it _moved_. _Do plushies move? Maybe Franky helped him_, Luffy concluded.

"Torao WAKE UP!", he screamed into his ear. It finally worked. Law sat up slowly and looked a little bit lost.

"Oh...hi. You've finished loading the ship?" Law asked, rubbing his eyes while he spoke.

"Yeah, not thanks to you!" he tried pouting, but he couldn't with Law being this sleepy. It was a sight just too cute for Luffy to even think about being mad. However, Law was too sleepy to even notice. "By the way what's that thing? Did Franky help you make it?" he pointed at the white fur ball on the bed.

"Heck, no, Franky didn't help. I found it on the streets earlier and it was really beaten up, so I brought him here to cure him."

_On the streets? Cure him?_

"He's really friendly. He's gonna stay with us, I'm sure you're gonna love him."

_Okay, so Law definitely wasn't talking about a plush._

Luffy got closer and sat on the bed next to Law, happy they managed to get another fluffy one on the ship. His eyes started growing larger as soon as he got a better view of it. It couldn't be...

"Is it...a c-cat?" Luffy backed away.

"Yeah" he picked the _thing_ up and brought it dangerously close to the younger's face. "He likes you!" Law said as the cat licked Luffy's nose; he then put it back on the bed. Luffy looked like he was about to scream.

"But Torao! Cats are evil! Ace once told me when we were children that they're night creatures who act friendly just to kill pirates. Kill _pirates_, Torao!" the cat started walking across Luffy's legs "we're his targets! Don't you_ see_?" Luffy asked in a panic, as his eyes grew even larger. The cat made a turn on itself and finally lay on Luffy's lap.

Law, still seated next to Luffy with his back on the wall brought the younger's head to his shoulder and started stroking his hair.

The cat remained on Luffy's lap, seemingly enjoying this position as he started purring.

"You see? He doesn't want to hurt you", Law assured.

"No Torao you don't understand! It's ALL an act! He'll kill us all as soon as we fall asleep!"

The doctor stopped his hand's movements, startled.

"Oh my", a smirk appeared on his face. "You are _SO_ scared."

"I-I am not afraid of anything Torao!" Luffy pouted, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, so his presence isn't a problem at all?" the taller one asked, stroking the younger's cheek with his slender fingers.

He gulped. "N-not at all!"

"So it's settled, then. We'll keep him."

"Yes we k-wait WHAT? I thought you only wanted to cure him and then leave him on the next island!" Luffy was really starting to panic now. Torao _had_ to understand! There's no way he'd put his whole crew in danger allowing a cat to murder them all. Not a chance.

"You really think", Law lowered his tone and got closer to Luffy's lips, "I would allow anyone to hurt you?" he finished as he closed the distance between their lips.

_Well, this sure feels nice_ Luffy thought as he snuggled closer to Law, their bodies fitting perfectly like a puzzle. Law put his arm around Luffy's waist and started caressing the cat, which was still asleep on Luffy's lap, with his other one. A small smile peered on Law's lips as the cat started purring, very much similiar to the ones only Luffy was allowed to see but still very different.

He sighed. Maybe his crew, after their two years training, would be able to defend the ship...even from the claws of an evil monster like a cat.

"How do you want to call him?" Luffy finally broke the silence with a defeated tone.

Law's face brightened. Maybe this wasn't such a bad decision. _Maybe._


	2. Chapter 2

In this one Law is a polyglot, translations are written in parenthesis and italicized _(like this)_. I don't want to spoil anything, more info are at the end.

As always, English isn't my native language, so let me know if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Luffy entered the aquarium bar room, which was strangely empty, to rest for a bit. They were having a banquet for no reason in particular, if not just having finally reunited with Law's crew.<p>

_I guess it means he'll leave -__me__- us in the morning..._

He didn't know how he felt about it. Sure, he had grown close to the surgeon, but it's not like they were saying goodbye forever. Their crews were still allied, so they probably would keep going on their journey together, right? _Just not on the same ship._

He sighed, and sat on the sofa near the aquarium. This was one of his favourite places of the ship, with the low lights and the fishes floating around, he found it to be very relaxing. He was lost in his thoughts, when he felt something furry brush against his hand.

"Ah, Jaaku, that's you."

He made a displeased face, but took her up anyway. All the bruises on her body had disappeared, and she was putting on some strong muscles - Luffy couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of Law's work. It was already a month since Law convinced him to let her stay on board. At first they assumed it was a male, but after a few days she started talking with Chopper and they found out she was, in fact, a female. Law was really fascinated by the reindeer's ability to understand animal's language- he said Bepo never showed any signs of it. He would never admit it, but Luffy was sure the surgeon was jealous of it, because sometimes he heard him trying to communicate through meows with her when he thought he was alone.

Even if it was Law who healed her up, Jaaku seemed to like Luffy more. Which, of course, infuriated Law. She settled up on the pirate's lap and relaxed under his distracted caresses.

Luffy was happy that the Heart Pirates were alright. He didn't like watching Law grow more anxious with each passing day- and honestly, these were such dangerous waters, it was a miracle they were unharmed. They had finally found the yellow submarine floating around in the sea between Zou and Punk Hazard- it had ran out of fuel, and was adrift. It was currently attached to the Sunny, with no one inside. Bepo had been the first one to come out, jumping at his captain's lap. Apparently Penguin, Sachi and Jean Bart all refused to brush his fur, and they never let the submarine emerge for fear of being found. If you listened to him, he made it sound like they went through hell and back_. Fur knots, heat, sweat and lack of oxygen and food. Truly horrible. Fighting Yonko was nothing compared to that._

Luffy smiled while stroking Jaaku's thick, long white fur - earning himself some well deserved purrs - when he realized a tall figure was standing next to the sofa. He hadn't heard him enter the room.

"Neee Luffy..." Law sat behind the younger, kissing him under the ear and sliding his arm on the other's waist. "Je t'aime très, très, très beaucoup_" (I love you so, so, so much) _he started stroking himself against the other's neck like a cat.

"Oi Traffy, shishishi, stop, it tickles!" Luffy pleaded, as he let go of the cat. She took a look at the intruder who dared disturb her and left, disappearing in the darkness of the room, leaving the two alone.

"Mhh...Āpakī tvacā bahuta narama hai_" (your skin is so soft) _Law's breath smelled of liquor.

"Have you been drinking with Zoro again? I can't understand a thing Traffy, come on!" he laughed while speaking. Law always forgot English when he drank, and went to back to what he referred to as his "default settings", also known as French and Hindi. He always mixed up the two, so not even Sanji - who, being from North Blue, spoke French too - was able to understand him.

"Trop fatigué. Je ne veux pas." _(Too tired. Don't want to.)_

"E' assim mesmo? Então eu vou falar Português." _(Is that so? Then I'll speak portuguese) _Luffy threatened widening his smile.

"Maiṁ...unf. I really like ton-merde, _your_ accent." He did. To Law it sounded exotic, and _hot. _Luffy was the first person he met who spoke portuguese.

"Just how much did you drink to be in these conditions?!" he wasn't mad. He actually liked seeing Law like this, because he became really affectionate whenever he drank.

Law stayed silent, he hadn't moved a muscle for the past couple minutes. He was hugging Luffy from behind, his bearded chin resting on the younger's shoulder, the feathers of his shirt gently brushing against his neck. Everything was quiet and the moon's light was reflected by the acquarium's water, making it shine.

It was quite pleasant, if Luffy had to be honest. He snuggled up closer to his lover, fitting perfectly, and entwined his hands with his tattoed ones. It was intimate, warm and nice, just like Law. When he was around him he didn't have to worry about anything. Sure, he loved his nakama, but being the captain meant he had to protect everyone without ever showing an inch of fear. He didn't have to fake anything around Law, there was no reason to, because _he knew_. He trusted him completely, and he knew it was mutual. Luffy raised his head and placed small kisses on Law's cheek._  
><em>

Law locked his gray-blue eyes into Luffy's and swallowed hard, like he was preparing to say something important. He opened his mouth a few times, but no sound came out. Luffy was about to laugh, when the surgeon finally got it right."Veux-tu m'épouser?" _(Do you want to marry me?)_

"Yeah yeah, sure, whatever." Luffy replied giggling. He had no idea what Law just said, but seeing how it made him happy, he didn't worry too much about it.

Law grasped his head and kissed him passionately. Luffy turned on himself to face Law. His touch left the skin on Luffy's face burning. All he could feel was Law's slender tattooed fingers moving frantically in his hair, stroking and pulling, and his lips devouring his own. Thank God they were alone, because he didn't even care anymore if they were in the common room. He pushed himself closer to Law, sitting on his lap so that there was almost no space left between them. Law spread his thighs apart; their hips were violently clashing one against the other. Luffy could feel the oh-so-pleasant friction of Law's erection against his own. He groaned against Law's mouth- his body was trembling with anticipation. He wanted-no, _needed,_ more. He grinded himself against him, working his hips back and forth, faster and deeper with each thrust, melting under Law's touches. He moaned into the kiss and broke the contact with the other's lips only to retrieve some oxygen. He was breathing heavily, slipped off Law's blue shirt and followed the lines of his chest tattoo with his tongue, sucking on his nipples. Luffy smirked, pleased by the gasps that were escaping Law's mouth.

"Oh...oui, oui, just comme ça-_" (yes, yes, just like that-) _he purred incoherently into Luffy's ear and threw his head back panting in pleasure, closing his eyes.

"I still don't understand a word, silly." He was now caressing the skin around his jeans waist band, teasingly applying pressure on his hips. He finally slid a finger under the jeans, slowly getting closer to the zip.

"Mhmh."

* * *

><p>It was already morning. The sun was invading the captains' room from the window placed in front of the bed, and Luffy was already up.<p>

"Come on Traffy, get up! I'm hungry!" Law was still curled up, covered in a mass of blankets, embracing his pillow.

"Yeah, yeah...one minute." he turned to his side, trying to hide his eyes from the morning light. His naked back was exposed, revealing his jolly roger tattoo.

"No minutes. You get up_ now._" Luffy climbed up on the mattress and placed a quick kiss on Law's lips. He tried to withdraw but Law wasn't ready to let him go. He pulled him closer and placed him on hip lap, hugging him tight. He pressed their foreheads together and rubbed the tip of his nose against the other's before gently kissing him.

"Silly Torao, what is this for?" Luffy asked smiling.

"Mh. I love you, just that." He placed a last kiss on the other's soft lips and finally got up. He observed Luffy as he hid his blushing face, pretending he was really interested in choosing his outfit for the day. He ended up putting on an old red hoodie and his usual torn jeans; Law took up his clothes from the floor and quickly put them on. They had been together for months, but Luffy still blushed whenever he was shown affection. Law hadn't expected the other captain to be this shy about his feelings- he thought it was adorable.

He took Luffy's hand in his own and made his way to the kitchen - he sensed the other tense up, but the pirate didn't withdraw his hand.

Even if it was still early, almost everyone was in the room. _Maybe they didn't go to sleep at all_, Law thought. Judging by the massive circles under everyone's eyes and the quantity of coffee they were drinking, his hypothesis was probably right.

They sat down with their hands still intertwined - Luffy was sure everyone's eyes were on them. Law didn't seem to care much.

* * *

><p>The two captains were on deck, laying on the grass. Law had been escaping Bepo's affectionate hugs all day and he was exhausted. The bear had finally given up when Law threatened to cut him in pieces and hide the parts in different parts of the ship. He was now sleeping on the mast not far from them, appreciating the fresh wind. They could hear him muttering his love for his captain in his sleep. Everyone else was doing their own things - Usopp and Penguin fishing, Nami watering her orange trees and Robin reading her book. No one else was in sight, they were probably still sleeping. The cat had finally reappeared, and Law was playing with her. Luffy was playfully complaining about how she was stealing his attention from him.<p>

"Would you stop calling her Jaaku? Her name is Bibi." He insisted on calling her like that, because apparently that was the name of his sister's cat back in Flevance. Nami especially took a liking to it because it reminded her of Vivi.

"Never" he stretched his arm to caress Bibi's head, still smiling.

"You made such a fuss about letting her stay, yet you're the one who's having the most fun with her." He brought a hand towards his forehead faking desperation "Of all things, I never expected to end up with a cat maniac..."

Law then turned his face towards Luffy, and hiding it from the other's view with his back he kissed him. Luffy quickly withdrew and lowered his hat to hide his eyes.

"Torao- I- what are you thinking? They're gonna find out!" he muttered blushing.

"Hm? Well, if we're gonna get married our relationship is gonna get public, you know-" Law replied with his straightest voice, "besides, I think everyone already knows." He took the hat off Luffy's head and placed it on the grass next to his own.

"IF WE'RE GONNA GET WHAT?!" Luffy screamed while his face became redder than his jacket. Now everyone was looking at them with curious eyes.

"Oi, don't be silly, we talked about it yesterday night" Law was really perplexed: sure, he had drank, but he was 100% sure Luffy had said yes.

"NO WE DIDN'T! You kept speaking french/hindi!"

_Ah. Shit._

"So...when you said yes it wasn't really...ah. I see." Now it was Law's turn to blush. Did he just...oh God. This...really wasn't how he imagined to propose to Luffy.

Luffy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So...hm. Were you- you know, serious? You're not going back to your ship? Do you want to..." he was looking on the ground, scratching his hands like he always does when he's nervous.

"Not going anywhere. Well-" he lowered his tone "unless you want me to, in which case-"

Luffy's face brightened; he leaned forward to kiss him, stopping his gibberish.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes" Law breathed out, kissing him back. _Totally not how I expected it._

* * *

><p>So! This started out from a prompt about languages on tumblr (credits to otpprompts); first I wanted Law to speak frencharabic because I consider French the official North Blue language and I like the headcanon where he is egyptian, but...I know nothing of Arabic, and google translate didn't give a phonetic transcription :D' so I decided to adopt Kath's (trafalgarlawsmanyregrets on tumblr) headcanon! French stays the same, but instead of Arabic he speaks Hindi, from his father's side. I'm sure there are a lot of errors in Hindi, feel free to send corrections!

I didn't plan a second chapter for this fictions, but MarburyBlur's suggestion on the kitten's name made me reconsider it, thus this was born. Jaaku means evil in Japanese.

Reviews make me happy and keep me motivated!~


End file.
